rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S4 Ep. 1 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Acid Betty Courtney Act Kimora Blac Miz Cracker Ongina Roxxxy Andrews Trinity Taylor Yuhua Hamasaki You ladies...are safe, but remember this, safe is not a word I associate with this "Wiki's Next Drag Superstar", so y'all better step it up. You may leave the stage. The rest of you-Emma Roberts, Evah Destruction, Katy Perry, Kim Chi, Monique Heart and Nicki Minaj-represent the best and worst of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Emma Roberts Aja: I didn’t get much Emma Roberts from your Entrance Quote. If you were leaning more towards on her character Madison Montgomery or Chanel Oberlin they were way more rude and bitchier. And your look wasnt really up to par with everyone else’s looks and if you wanna stay you gotta step it up and make sure you give us the essence of Emma. And we know you can do better Aquaria: I didn't really understand your entrance quote. Emma Roberts isn't a big personality so if I were you lead more to one of her characters like Chanel or someone like that who is funny and has personality. And your look was pretty basic and I understand that your a celebrity and all but give us something better than that. I know you can do better. Viper: Tonight, you disappoint me. I got nothing neither your look or your quote. You quote had nothing to it and your look was easily the worst one out all of them. Not a good start Next up...Evah Destruction Aja: You’re a queen that not many people really know and you would want to make sure that people who don’t even know you get what you’re about and what you do. You could have done better too. Aquaria: We don't really know Evah as much as we know other queens and that's okay but I know Evah has better looks than that and I don't feel like you tried at all with your quote. Viper: I don’t know Evah and even after tonight, I still don’t know Evah. I got nothing from your quote or your look. Really disappointing Next up...Katy Perry Aja: I actually liked your entrance look just not your entrance quote. Yeah it connected I just wanted more of it and I know you could have done better. Aquaria: Your entrance look was cute but your entrance quote was not. Stay relevant without trying to hard hoe. Viper: Tonight, you failed to impress me. Your quote did not gave me no Katy at all, and I am massive Katy Perry fan so I’m keeping a close eye on you. Your look is beautiful but I know Katy Perry for being a pop princess, not gorgeous and elegant. Next up...Kim Chi Aja: Loved that your Entrance Quote and Entrance Look was connected together! It was really well done but just one critique to give for you is to edit. Like sometimes a little less is a little more. Aquaria: Loved your entrance quote and your entrance look was stunning, I was really well done but as Aja said less is more so just edit and tone it down a little bit more. Viper: I really liked your look and quote, it worked really cohesively together. That being said, I didn’t get a lot of Kim Chi from your quote, I did get Kim Chi from your look however Next up...Monique Heart Aja: The ruveal was amazing! and I loved your entrance quote a ton! I just wished you added more of Monique’s essence in the first sentence but you did do really well tonight so great job! Aquaria: STUNNING!!! Great Job! That's all I have to say. Viper: Gurl, I loved your entrance, it was classic Monique and I got who you are from it. As for your entrance look, I only have one thing to say, Brown Cow STUNNING! Last up...Nicki Minaj Aja: You were one of my favorites tonight! I loved the look so much and the touches of gold in the look made your look worth a million bucks. And I loved that your entrance quote is a reference to Beez In The Trap! Really good job this week Aquaria: You are a celebrity that has personality and that can turn looks like none other. I absolutely loved the reference in your entrance quote because it is one of my favorite songs of hers so really good job tonight! Viper: As a big Nicki Minaj fan, I will be judging very harshly. I liked your quote and look, I who Nicki was from it however, I feel like you could’ve done more. That’s my only negative critique, other than that, you did a good job Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Kim Chi Tonight, your popcorn had the right amount of salt... You're safe. Emma Roberts Your entrance quote was hard to understand, so I hope you can understand this;... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Monique Heart Tonight, you were totally brown cow STUNNING!... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have won immunity from the next challenge. Nicki Minaj Your entrance quote was a total BANG!... You're safe. Katy Perry Your entrance quote was not impressive, but your look was just okay. You're safe. Evah Destruction Your look was a total destruction, but not in a good way! I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Yellow Fever. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Emma Roberts Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls. Evah Destruction You brought something new to this wiki... But I'm afraid we weren't ready for it and it's not your time. Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts